


fiona has big top energy

by the_kitchenware



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_kitchenware/pseuds/the_kitchenware
Summary: HI UH MY FIRST FAN WORK AND IT'S FUCKIN SMUT????????? It's 2019, the year of our lord and savior, and people (*cough* me) are out here writing slash fics of real people still? Blame Fiona blatantly tweeting that people can write about her aND SPECIFICALLY THAT SHE'S A TOP AND NOT TO WRITE HER AS A BOTTOM??? Anyways I'm gay for Fiona hardcore and would like for her to beat me up and give me the strap ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~Arden





	fiona has big top energy

**Author's Note:**

> HI UH MY FIRST FAN WORK AND IT'S FUCKIN SMUT????????? It's 2019, the year of our lord and savior, and people (*cough* me) are out here writing slash fics of real people still? Blame Fiona blatantly tweeting that people can write about her aND SPECIFICALLY THAT SHE'S A TOP AND NOT TO WRITE HER AS A BOTTOM??? Anyways I'm gay for Fiona hardcore and would like for her to beat me up and give me the strap ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> ~Arden

It wasn't often that Mica visited the RT office anymore. When Fiona received a text from her acquaintance saying she'd be stopping by, she was more than a bit surprised to say the least. Excited, but still surprised. However, Fiona didn't get a chance to say more than hi to her, the crew being booked solid with livestreams and filming.

Just as Fiona's getting her things together to go, Mica comes into the office, face brightening when she spots Fiona at her desk. "Hey, Fi! I know you were busy today, so I didn't want to bother you. Do you want to do something now that you're off though?"

Fiona can't help but feel overjoyed that Mica wants to hangout. How could she turn down that? "Hell yeah! You can come to my apartment if you want. I just got a new puppy, oh my god, she's the cutest thing."

Mica's smile grows even wider, she's practically radiating pure sunshine. "Yeah, I'd like that! You ready to go?" Fiona hums and the two head out.

It's mostly uneventful at Fiona's apartment. The two play with Fiona's puppy, crack open a few bottles, talk about everything and nothing over some Persona gameplay. Fiona can't help but flirt back, shamelessly complimenting Mica's cosplays and how great she looks as Cindy. Flirting leads to lingering touches, lingering touches leads to kissing, and, well, maybe Fiona had more to drink than she thought, because before she knows it, she's leading Mica to her bedroom.

Fiona pushes Mica onto her bed, shedding her shirt before joining her. She helps Mica take off her shirt and bra, pressing their lips together. The small noise Mica lets out is like music to her ears, and Fiona seeks to draw more of those delicate noises from her, hands finding purchase on the smaller girl's hips. Mica brings a hand up to Fiona's hair, pulling her down so that their bodies are flush against one another. Fiona can't help but chuckle, because if anyone's in charge here it's sure as hell her. She lets Mica have the little bit of dominance though, it's cute. Fiona bites Mica's bottom lip just as she trails a feather-light hand up Mica's thigh and under her skirt, eliciting more pretty sounds and quickening the shorter girl's breath. Pulling away from her mouth, Fiona brings one finger to run over the middle of Mica's already damp panties. The latter jumps a bit, a surprised moan falling from her parted lips as she tilts her head back. Fiona hums and repeats the motion before dipping into the side of her panties and touching Mica's heat directly. "What do you want, baby?" Fiona asks, teasing Mica with too light fingers.

"Don't make me say it, Fi..." Mica trails off, voice breathier than normal.

Fiona hums in mock thought, withdrawing her hand. "What do you want me to do, Mica, where do you want me? I won't know unless you tell me." She trails off, small smirk coming to her face when Mica whines a little.

"Fine! I want you to fuck me. Your fingers, your tongue, a strap, I don't care. I just want you, Fiona, please."

Fiona's smirk grows wider with mischief and she happily pulls Mica's skirt off. "See, that wasn't so hard!" She teases, moving Mica's panties to the side again and running a finger slowly up her slit. Mica moans again at her ministrations, so Fiona pushes a single finger into her. She keeps her pace deliberately slow, watching Mica's chest rise and fall with her breath, watching her draw her bottom lip between her teeth, watching her legs spread a little wider.

"C'mon, Fi, hurry up." Mica whines, wrapping a leg around Fiona's hip.

With a small roll of her eyes, Fiona presses a second finger into her, speeding up her pace just a bit. Fiona leans down and presses open-mouthed to Mica's inner thigh, causing her to squirm and pant. When Mica moves her hips to the rhythm, searching more stimulation, Fiona starts scissoring her open, using her other hand to circle her clit once, twice, and then pulls away suddenly, leaving Mica whining and clenching around nothing.

"Fiona, what the hell? I was so close!"

"Nope, you can't cum just yet, babe." Fiona tuts, pulling down Mica's panties. She rubs up and down Mica's thighs, letting her come down just a bit. When her breathing evens out a little bit more, Fiona lays on her stomach, head buried between Mica's legs, and sets to work. Mica practically yells when Fiona licks up her slit with the flat of her tongue, but she dissolves into outright whining when Fiona uses the point of her tongue to circle her clit. Fiona has to hold open her thighs so that Mica doesn't crush her head. When Mica stops squeezing her legs together, Fiona pushes two fingers back into her, thrusting at a faster pace and flicking at her clit with her tongue. A litany of pleas and curses come from Mica, her back arching and a hand finding it's way to Fiona's hair. "Fuck, Fiona, I'm so close, feels so good. Please, baby, so good!"

Fiona moves her mouth from Mica's heat to suck marks into her thigh. "Not yet, babe." She mumbles against the other's heated skin. Fiona can feel trembles running through Mica's legs. Just as Mica is on the edge again, clenching around Fiona's fingers and her wanton mantra getting higher pitched, Fiona pulls away again. Mica's on the verge of tears as she gasps in breath after breath, and Fiona shushes her with chaste kisses to her thighs and abdomen before getting up in search of something. By the time she comes back with her strap-on, Mica's mostly calmed back down, but her legs are pressed tightly together in search of stimulation, one hand fondling her breast. Fiona takes the time to rid herself of the rest of her clothes, putting on the strap-on easily. She grabs some lube from her nightstand and covers the dildo in it, settling back between Mica's legs again. "You ready, baby?" Fiona asks, setting a steadying hand on Mica's thigh.

The latter nods, lip between her teeth again. "Yes, god please, I need it so bad." She breathes. 

Fiona lines the toy up and presses in slowly, giving Mica time to adjust when she bottoms out. Mica nods at her when she's ready, and Fiona begins a fast but gentle pace. Immediately, Mica tosses her head back, moans spilling from her and her legs wrapping around Fiona's hips. "You look so gorgeous, baby." Fiona says, a little breathless herself. She'd be lying if she said she isn't incredibly turned on. Mica only moans louder at the praise, hands finding purchase on Fiona's shoulders and her nails digging in just a bit.

"You can cum, baby, let go." Fiona whispers, bring a hand down to mess with Mica's clit. And almost immediately, Mica's moans reach a crescendo. For a second Fiona's worried she'll wake up to a noise complaint on her door, but who the fuck cares honestly.

Fiona keeps thrusting, slowing her pace and working Mica through her orgasm. When the latter's moans turn into panting, Fiona pulls out slowly and takes off the strap-on, going to the kitchen to grab her some water.

When she comes back, Mica is sitting up, running her fingers through her hair. She accepts the water without question. "Holy fuck, you're a goddess with the strap." She says, taking a sip of her water. "What about you? I can get you off."

Fiona shrugs. "Don't worry about it, you look hella tired. Plus, there's always later."

**Author's Note:**

> Hehhhhhh that beginning was rushed. But idc, this was meant to be PWP, and somehow it turned into P-with-a-little-P. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed it. I sorta really suck at writing. Buh-bye!


End file.
